Under The Hood
by Sleepingkit
Summary: Craig Tucker had had enough of not seeing Kenny's face, so he demands Kenny to show him. He finds himself liking what he sees. Rated T for language. Little romance, I think it's what you'd call 'fluffy?


I am at the cafeteria with Clyde, Tweek, and Token. They're talking about some new Assassin's Creed game, but I'm not paying any attention. All I see is shitting orange. We're sophomore now and Kenny stinkin' Mccormick is still wearing that darn orange parka!

Sure, I waited patiently in elementary for him to reveal is whole identity. Even middle school and first of high school. But now it's been WAY too long. His group of friends, (Stan, Kyle, and Cartman), told me that he's a bright fluffy blonde. Although that was back In middle school when I asked around. Others have told me he has shaven black hair. Or brown hair like his family that's braided. Even godforsaken long pink hair.

I can't even hear his voice! For cripes sake! All you would hear is a muffle. Everytime he raises his hand in class and a teacher calls on him it's torture.

"_Oh yes, Kenny what do you get if you add this formula to this equation m'kay?" _ Mr. Mackey would ask.

"_Hmmyhmrem thymrwamm." _The damn Mccormick would answer. JUST. . And I'd have to sit there, wondering what the damn answer was.

Only his close friends and family could understand him, I sure as hell don't. Though of course, it's not that same hoodie from elementary. This hoodie he wore was a gift from the salvation army. It was fitted and various zippers all over his sides. Every time I see that damn orange head moving around I-

"U-uhm…y-you ok, C-Craig?" Tweek stammer, twitching as usual. He asked this to the fact I had started banging my head violently against the table. To answer this, I banged harder.

"I'll take that as a no." Clyde grinned. " Is it K-hood again?". The 'K-hood' is what they call me problem with Kenny. I Banged my head harder.

"Look, instead of putting yourself into a coma, how about you just ask if the dude could take off his hood." Token suggested simply. I shot my head up and glared at the rich boy. Just ask? Impossible! I'm Craig Tucker goddammit!

"O-oh no Token-ngh!- that's too-err- polite for C-Craig to d-do." My twitchy friend pointed out softly.

"Yea, we all know just how much a gentleman Craig can be- OW!" I had reached over and punched Clyde's arm, then flipped him off.

"You're right though-"

"Damn right I am!" Clyde cut me off, rubbing his injured arm.

"Fine, if you're not gonna go ask him like ANY one would, what are you going to do? You already failed at all your other attempts." Token said smartly. He was right. I peeked on him in the locker rooms (NOT GAY!), but before Kenny fully took off his hoodie, Cartman the shit face got his blubbery butt in my face. Then I tried following him to the pool, but as I had my binoculars and crouching moving around, an security guard came and got kicked out. Apparently I was 'A threat to the locals or peeping tom.' And when he had that damn sleep over in 5th grade I discovered that he _sleeps_ in the wretched thing. I only have on choice left.

" I'm going to go over there, and order Kenny to let me see his fucking white trash face!" Tweek mumbled something about gnomes taking over my brain, Clyde laughed, Token pinched the bridge of his nose in tiredness.

"Wow. And that's _way_ better than just asking uh? Well fine. Take this." Token tossed me his camera. "Take some good shots for us if he obeys your command and don't call the cops." I gave him a nice view of my middle finger as I pocketed the item. As I stood up to conquer my new quest, Tweek twitchingly grabbed my shirt.

"G-good-ngh-luck." I smiled and patted his messy hair. I marched over to Kenny's table, as usual he's sitting with the bastard, Jew , and love bird. I grabbed the front of his collar and pulled him up to my face abruptly.

"Look here you orange ball piece of hatred, it's been about 7 years I still haven't seen that shitty face of yours. Now you're gonna let me see it, RIGHT NOW." I growled lowly. I moved my mouth to the part where his ears should be and hissed,

"And if you don't respect my goddamn wishes, so help me I'm going to kill you. This time you_ won't _come back." I pulled back and dropped him.

"Hey whoa Craig! What the heck?" Stan demanded. I gave him the finger.

"This doesn't concern you, fuck off Marsh." Cartman kept quiet, fully scared of my after I beat the crap out of him for keep saying I was gay for Tweek. The retard.

"Mmy. Rrrmmhyy." The threaten person muffled. My eyebrow twitched furiously. You see? I can't understand this dude!

"I can't understand a word you're saying Mccormick!" I gave him a hard glare, he just shrugged as if he was used to people not comprehending him. Which of course is true.

"…Craig calm down. He said 'Okay but not here.'" Kyle informed. "Probably doesn't want too many eyes to see him."

"Pfft I bet you could be Kinny's translatah Kahl! Except Kinney's so poor, that you'd quit the job 'cause you're a cheap good for nothing sun-walking Jew!" Cartman sneered.

"Oh Jesus Christ not this again, shut the fuck up you oversized pasty marshmallow." The red head shot back. I dragged the hoodie wearing fool out the doors and into the bathroom. Kyle and Cartman still yelling while Stan (siding with Kyle) tries to stop them. As we entered the bathroom I slammed Kenny to the wall.

"Now take off the parka." I demanded. Kenny muffled something again and made a weird noise. Was that a giggle? Whatever, he finally slid down the hood.

The Mccormick looked nothing like I would've pictured him. Kenny's friends were right, he is in fact a bright blonde, but the tips were dyed purple. It sort of went well with his violet eyes. Kenny's whole head was teased but his bangs were straight. Now that the hood was gone, it drooped over one of his eyes, the tip of it just grazing his cheek. I notice that his cheeks look pale and soft. The next thing I found was his lips. Not big and full, however small and plump, so delicate. The color is neutral but the bottom lip is a bit darker shade of pink. It also held a silver ring piercing.

His ears are just like his lips, they're tiny and cute. Wait, not cute, scratch that! Okay act like you didn't read that part. Anyways, both of his ears had 3 lovely earrings in them. His neck, which I thought wasn't real on him, was long and slender. It wore a chain that had a key on it(probably to his house, the idiot loses things like there's no tomorrow). The blonde's shirt was fitted as well as the jacket. It had a rainbow background with a panda on it. It gave him an goth look, I guess it fitted him with all the deaths he haves.

Now I'm full straight, however looking at him, it makes me think otherwise.

I didn't know how long I was staring, but Kenny had came up and closed my mouth, which I didn't know was open. The next thing he did was full on laugh, I jumped, not used to his voice.

"I can't believe you were _gawking_ at me!" He chuckled. A vibrant red blush made it's way across my cheeks. The bastard laughed harder at this. My eyebrow twitched frustrated again, until I remembered the camera.

"Shut up laughing." I aimed 4 good shocks of him: the first one he was still laughing like the arrogant fool is his. The second one he stuck his tongue out. The third one he did an impression of me with a plain face and my finger( That earned Kenny a good smack to the head.) And the last one he simply smiled, which strangely made me blush more to see those lips curve.

"Now that you're done taking pictures of me so you could jack off to them later," The poor kid started, I growled warningly. "I'm guessing you like how I look?"

It took me awhile to know what he asked. I was too much involved with the sound of his voice. It wasn't nasally like mines, but smooth and deep. Not MAN deep, but average teen age boy deep, also soft. Feeling my heart quicken, I collected myself.

Please. Don't flatter yourself, I've seen better." I told him. The bastard only grinned mischievously. I didn't mean to, ( I won't admit it either) but my eyes lingered on those lips a second too long.

"Oh come now, I know you like my face, just look at how you're blushing!" Kenny teased which pissed me off. His violet eyes shone with smugness as my blush grew hotter. Darn it. Now I know he won't let me live it down. Kenny unexpectedly shifted closer to me, resulting in me backing up to wall, pinned. He pressed one hand on my shoulder, the other wrapped around my waist. Since I was the taller he stood on his tippy toes to lean his mouth against my ear. I shuddered at the tickle.

"You know, I've always had a school girl crush on you Craig Tucker.." The purple tipped blonde tongue licked my ear slowly, I unwilling shivered. He pressed me closer against the wall, forcing me to feel his addicting warmth. My heart started beating rapidly at his confession, I went a bit dizzy. Kenny lowered his head to nibble my neck. Remembering I am the taller, stronger of the two, I shoved him off before I could fall victim to his touches.

"You perv. I'm very flattered, but sorry I'm straight." I spat. The violet eyes before me flashed.

"I could change that." I couldn't even blink when Kenny crushed our lips together, then softening it. I was right, they are soft. I felt something cold and realized that was just his lip ring. After a moment he pulled away and gave me his famous smug grin.

"Well. If you're indeed straight, why'd you didn't push me away again hm?" Thinking of an smart comment or excuse, the bell rang. I completely forgotten about school during my time with Kenny. In a flash he had his parka on secured and his face was gone once again. I now hate that fucking hood even greater since I know what's beyond it. It covered 98.9% of Kenny's glorious face. Okay that was gay just scratch that out too. Just go home and pretend you didn't read that!

We ran out the bathroom and into our friends. Token and Stan gave us our book bags.

"Man, I though you guys ditched!" Kyle sighed relieved, patting Kenny's arm.

"No not true. He thought Craig killed you Ken." Stan told him. Kyle whistled innocently.

"Pfft, yea, leave me behind with this total losers." Cartman snorted. Kyle fumed and they argued again.

"D-did you-ngh-see his face?" Tweek asked me. Before I could reply, Kenny had pulled a bit of his hood down so he could speak clearly.

"Oh, Craig did more than see my face." He grinned knowingly at me and winked. My blush came back full force. At first the group was surprised that he spoke clearly, then realizing what he said, they all turned to me confused. My eyebrow yet again twitched. I grabbed Clyde and flipped of Kenny.

"C'mon lets go to history," I muttered. " We're gonna be late." While walking Clyde kept asking me questions about that happened.

* * *

><p>Tweek, Token, Clyde, and I walked home. Like I predicted, they started asking my questions. I sighed.<p>

"What happened?" Clyde asked.

"How h-his face l-looked?" Tweek stuttered, drinking coffee.

"Hey dude, where's my camera?" Token questioned. My eyes widen. The camera! I took it out of my pocket and gave it to him. Token immediately started working it.

"Whoa." Token said as he found the pictures of Kenny I took. The boys gathered and looked also.

"Ha! He looks just like you Craig!" Clyde laughed and pointed at the impression he did of me. I gave him the bird.

"Not bad, not bad. Kinda adorable with the piercings." Token commented on how Kenny looked. I was almost about to agree with him. _Almost._ Please note that.

"H-he looks ni-ngh!-nice." Tweek added.

"So what happened?" Clyde asked after he was done laughing. I groaned, knowing I can't avoid it for ever. Plus, they might be a pain in the ass, but I trust these guys. Taking a deep breath,

"Kenny likes me, he kissed me, I didn't do anything about it because I liked it, I may like him too, and I think he's hot." I told them very fast. They all blinked mouths agape.

"Well, I think our Little Craig has grown hormones over the- OW MAN!" Clyde rubbed the back of his head angrily.

"Hey, I'm ok with it dude. Kenny might even look good with you." Token told me.

"Y-yea-ngh!…I think I-it's gr-great you l-like someone." Tweek smiled quivering. I grinned and thanked them. I love these guys.

"So, when are you two gonna have hot butt sex?" Clyde sneered and doubled over laughing at his own joke. "I bet you're gonna get under his hood a bunch of-OW quick kicking me!" Okay. I love these guys with the exception of Clyde.

* * *

><p>I stretched out onto the bed tired as hell. I finally did all my home work. My phone suddenly buzzed, just great. I got it and it read 'Kenny'. Seriously, why I gave that douche my number, I'll never know. It read:<p>

"So, wanna hang out Craigy? I'll be waitin 4 ur reply ;)"

I blushed and texted back:

"Sure, if you don't wear that fucking hoodie no more."


End file.
